Yukino's secret
by Blackfang64
Summary: Yukino feels depressed after the incident in "Haruka's Secret", but who will be there to comfort her? Has she fallen for this someone? Sequel to "Haruka's Secret". YukiNat one-shot.


**Author: Inspired by ShotgunNeko's story 'My Master', in chapter five. I don't own Mai HiME, sunrise owns them, and I hope ShotgunNeko doesn't get mad at me for using her idea for the pairing, actually not sure about that. This is a sequel to 'Haruka's secret' so if you haven't read that don't worry you haven't missed out on much (just a ShizHar scene) so anyway just enjoy. **

The sounds of primal moans, and hushed voices echoed off of the walls of the dark room, while two female figures seemed to be engulfed into one another.

"Mm... that feels so good," moaned one of the females, while resting her shoulders against the wall, and arching her back. Emerald colored eyes soon met those of olive which shone within the faint moonlight. The gaze was soon broken, as olive-eyed woman began to layer kisses, and small licks against the emerald eyed woman's leg.

"Yukino..." The blunette moaned out, reaching out for the other girl's hand, after lifting herself up to rest onto her free elbow.

A small smile played onto the brunette's face, as she ran her fingers up the the length of the blunette's leg. A soft gasp came from Natsuki's lips, rewarding Yukino for her efforts of seeing how far she could tease the blunette.

"H-how... is... H-Haruka?" Natsuki managed to sputter out between gasps, as Yukino continued her gentle administrations.

There was a moment of silence, before Yukino turned to look up at Natsuki, "I hear she's doing well with Fujino-san, after the whole incident."

"Shizuru is doing well?" The blunette asked, all the while watching the brown haired woman crawl up the length of her body.

"From what I hear from Haruka," Yukino murmured, now eye level with Natsuki. "She's having a hard time keeping up with Fujino."

"D-do you feel bad for n-not being with Haruka?" The blunette asked, although she was immediately caught off guard by Yukino's wandering hands which were slowly wrapping around her waist. She gulped down whatever was in her mouth, as she felt herself being drawn in further into the other woman's gentle seduction.

A wicked smile caressed Yukino's face, as she leaned down and kissed the top of the blunette's nose, "I am not sad at all... I have you, Natsuki."

The brown haired girl then lowered her mouth to brush her lips against Natsuki's in a feather light kiss, while her hands began to trace the length of the blunette's back.

Natsuki growled deep within her throat, as she felt her hormones taking over her body. The blunette lifted her head, and captured brunette's lips fully, as a fire ignited within the lower regions of her body. Their mouths soon parted, allowing both women access to each other's mouth, yet a passionate battle raged between their tongues for dominance. It wasn't long before Natsuki felt her mouth being invaded by Yukino's devious tongue.

The ends of Yukino's lips twitched into a slight smile, as she gained her victory, and started to explore the regions of Natsuki's mouth, while allowing her body to gently lay down atop of the blunette's muscular form. Soon the brown haired woman broke free from the kiss, as emerald eyes, once more, stared up into those of olive.

"Y-Yukino?" Natsuki asked suddenly, after regaining her breathe.

"Yes, Natsuki? Yukino answered, as she lowered herself to nuzzle her face between the small mounds that were Natsuki's breasts.

"W-Why did you choose me?" The blunette inquired, while her face turned a slight shade of pink.

Yukino took a moment to respond, feeling content to just listen to the sounds of Natsuki's heart beating, "When I saw Haruka-chan... kissing Fujino-san... I saw my life crumbling before me."

A soft sigh then came from the brunette's lips, as she lifted herself up to look down into the emerald eyes of Natsuki, "I've loved Haruka-chan since I first met her, but she's in love with Fujino. I knew at that moment... t-that I could never be with her."

Natsuki frowned, watching the girl sigh again. Her long slender hands then raised to cup Yukino's face, hoping to comfort the other woman. Yukino smiled weakly, as she then rose her hands to to hold the top of the blunette's hands.

"That's when I found you," Natsuki continued for her.

"Yes," Yukino finished, gazing down into emerald eyes. "That's when I found hope."

* * *

_Flashback:_

"I love you Shizuru, I always have," Haruka admitted, as tears leaked down her face. Surprise, and amazement soon registered onto Haruka's face, as she felt Shizuru's lips pressed against hers.

Shizuru broke from the kiss, as her hand lifted up to cup the side of Haruka's cheek. Crimson eyes gazed into those of lilac, as Shizuru spoke softly, "I love you too, Haruka-chan."

Haruka's arms moved to encircle the brunette into a tight embrace, as her lilac colored eyes gazed over every feature of the brunette's face.

Outside of the room, stood a brown haired woman, who was peeking through the slightly opened door. Tears streamed down the woman's face, as a shocked expression registered onto her face.

"Haruka..." the woman whispered, as she blinked away the tears, and fled from the scene.

'Why, why did she have to fall for her? I've loved her longer than anyone else has,' Yukino thought as she drug herself down the hallway, and not really caring as to where she was heading. Although, it wasn't long before Yukino, blindly, collided into a solid object. Sobs racked through the girl's body, as she fell down onto her knees, and began to cry. 'Life is so cruel this way... Why did this happen to me? Why?'

"Yukino....?" asked a deep feminine voice behind her. The voice sounded hesitant, and somewhat concerned.

Yukino straightened, as soon as she heard the voice, and tried desparately to regain her composure, all the while hoping that she could conjure up some excuse as to why she was on her knees, and sobbing. Olive colored orbs, soon found those of emerald as the two women gazed at one another.

"Natsuki?" Yukino murmured, whilst breaking her gaze from the emerald eyes, and studying the other woman's figure. 'My god,' Yukino thought, becoming mesmerized by the limber figure of the blunette's figure. 'The Ice Princess she may be, but her figure is enough to melt into a pool of mush.'

"Hey, are you alright?" Natsuki inquired, and extended her right arm down towards the other woman. The brown haired woman smiled her thanks, as she accepted the assistance to stand onto her feet. Yukino with a stammering voice told Natsuki everything, and watched as Natsuki's expression shifted to one of depression.

"So Haruka loves Shizuru," Natsuki stated in a dull tone, while lifting her emerald eyes up to look at the brown haired woman beside her.

Yukino gave a slight nod, as her figure slumped over with the pain she was feeling.

'Strange,' Natsuki thought as she observed the woman beside her. 'I feel actually concerned for her. Is it because we are in the same boat? Misery loves company, I guess.' Natsuki sighed, as she raised her arm, and wrapped it around Yukino's shoulder. Unsure of what to do next, Natsuki hesitated slightly, before drawing the small form of Yukino against her body.

'She's no Ice Princess,' Yukino thought inwardly, as she took comfort from the embrace that she, and Natsuki shared. 'She's so warm, so caring... What a bunch of liars.' Yukino sighed to herself, and snuggled closer to the blunette's body.

A look of shock overcame Natsuki's expression, as soon as she felt the girl within her arms snuggling against her body, but just as soon as the expression had came, it had left. A smile soon covered Natsuki's face, as she held the woman tighter in her arms.

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Natsuki," Yukino inquired, as she turned her olive orbs to gaze into the face of the blunette. "What did you see in me?"

From what she could see, Yukino was capable of detecting a small smile upon Natsuki's face, as the blunette lifted her hand up, to gently cup the cheek of the brown haired girl's face. Natsuki's words were barely above a whisper, "I saw something I could relate too. I've seen you in the distance, but when I saw you up close, I saw something different. I saw someone who needed help... I saw someone who was like me."

Yukino smiled sadly, as she engulfed the blunette's body into a fierce hug. '_She must've been lonely for a long time_,' Yukino thought as she tried to blink back tears.

"Y-you know," Natsuki spoke then, while conjuring up a plan to adjust the drama-like atmosphere. The best she could come up with, though, was what she considered as a lame joke, "Haruka doesn't know what she is missing with you."

"People change," Yukino murmured, as she placed a gentle kiss onto Natsuki's lips. "They change for the ones they love. Just like I did."

'My name is Yukino Kikukawa,' The brown haired woman thought, as she snuggled closer to the body beneath her. 'My love may be strange, but I don't care what other people say about us, because I will always have her to keep me warm at night, and to keep me safe.'

**The End**

**Omake:**

**Natsuki: Hm, not bad pairing, I to say. (wraps an arm around Yukino)  
Yukino: I'm not so sure about this...  
Shizuru: Ara, I never knew that Yukino could be that sexy. Perhaps she could change her mind, and come with me? (wraps an arm around Yukino)  
Haruka: Hey! What about me? Aren't I good enough for you?  
Shizuru: Ara, is Haruka-chan jealous?  
Haruka: I'm not jealous. Not one bit! (turns away)  
Shizuru: Haruka-chan is so cute  
Haruka: (blushing furiously)  
Yukino: Maybe we should go...  
Natsuki: Yea it's dinnertime for Shizuru, and Haruka is the main coarse.  
Shizuru: Kawaii! (jumps onto Haruka)  
Haruka: No, no! Not there!  
Yukino and Natsuki: Bye! (runs off)  
Rhythia: I knew it... -mutters-  
Shizuru: Ara! Rhy-chan! -pounces onto Rhythia, making her blush fiercely- What are you doing here?  
Rhythia: -regains composure- Watching your plan to make Natsuki blush fail. By the way she went that way. -points-  
Shizuru: My Natsuki! -chases after Natsuki-  
Haruka: B-Bubuzuke?!  
Rhythia: -sigh- Welcome back to reality, Haruka. Now go get Yukino, and try to forget this ever happened.  
Haruka: -sulk after Yukino-  
Rhythia: -bops Author- ShizNat!**

**End of Omake**

**Author: There you have it! A Yukino and Natsuki one-shot. For those who aren't familiar with the storyline... there are some parts you'll have to read 'Haruka's secret' to figure out. Big thanks to my editor Rhythia for her help in beta reading this story and putting herself in the omake.**

**Read, and review to let me know what you thought about it.**

* * *


End file.
